


Monster Mountain

by Woodenturtle89



Series: Monster [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Growth, Immobility, Rapid weight gain, hyper, macro, ssbhm, xxwg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodenturtle89/pseuds/Woodenturtle89
Summary: "Dib goes on a camping trip to catch bigfoot but is blissfully unaware Zim is up to no good once again and this time Dib is a major part of his plan for world domination. Will Dib succeed at foiling his plan or will Zim finally Defeat Dib once and for all?"





	Monster Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork was drawn for me by Invader A. specifically for this story and I have her permission to use them.
> 
> Dib in this story is not human but a AU version who was created by a user called Invader A. On tumblr and their Dib is called Dibzilla. Dibzilla and the Kodiak monster species belong to her.

Deep down in the alien base of his disguised home, Invader zim was hard at work on his newest project. Zim was working on what seemed like some sort of serum. The serum was bright purple and bubbling, he reached for several other ingredients that were on the table to throw into the concoction.  
"Yes yes...this serum should work wonders! If the Dib-stink cant move he can't stop my brilliant plan to take over this ssstupid filthball! yes these should work nicely!"  
Once he mixed the chemicals together the brew turned a milky white color, he then poured its contents into a thermos.

  
"GIR! phase 1 of my beautiful plan is complete! Now I just need to get the filthy Dib-monster to ingest it!"  
Meanwhile at the Membrane household Dib was packing his things and getting ready to go camping for a week at a nearby mountain range to look for bigfoot. He then went over to his nightstand and grabbed his holowatch and placed it on his wrist and turned it on. It projected a hologram over him that had the appearance of his former human self. This was so no one would panic about him being a 450 lb kodiak monster when he went out in public. Dib was a Kodiak, which he was turned into thanks to being bitten by one a long time ago, a bad decision that would haunt him for the rest of his life. As Dib packed everything he realized he had everything except his thermos which was in the kitchen downstairs. Little did Dib know that Zim had snuck into his house through the kitchen window and swapped out his thermos for an identical looking one with the serum in it. Dib trekked downstairs,grabbed the thermos and put it in his backpack. "BYE GAZ I'M GONNA GO TRY TO CATCH ME SOME BIGFEETS, I'LL SEE YOU IN A WEEK!" And with that Dib caught the next bus and was off to the mountain range. After 2 or 3 hours he had made it, it was a bumpy ride but he made it. 

[450 lbs](https://orig00.deviantart.net/c2b0/f/2018/166/9/d/monster_mountain0_by_pogoqueen-dceh9d1.png)

He got off the bus and was met with a sign that had said **_Devils Peak trail_**. He followed the trail which lead him deep into a forest clearing that was just at the foot of Devils Peak mountain. He unpacked his supplies and began to pitch his tent. He was all ready to get that elusive bigfoot! Little did Dib know, he was silently being watched by Zim from the top of Devils Peak. Dib had been up all night trying to catch any signs of bigfoot but to no avail. He yawned and turned around to go back into his tent where he then turned off his lantern,took off his holowatch and went to sleep.  
The next morning Dib awoke to the sound of his hungry stomach. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich with bacon and unwrapped it, taking a nice big bite out of it, then a second and it was gone. He picked his fangs before reaching for the thermos.  
"Yes, Gir the Dib is reaching for the thermos! Yes Dib drink your doom! After this I will never have to worry about you foiling my plans or being a thorn in my side any more! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA"

Dib opened up the thermos and then reached into his bag and pulled out some chocquik powder which he poured into the thermos and then shook it until the milk white fluid became chocolate brown. He drank the entire contents of the thermos before putting it away. He then got up, brushed himself off and left on the trail. As he began walking the trail his stomach gurgled. He stopped, he felt weird, he placed his bag down onto the floor as he placed his clawed hand onto a tree trunk to lean on. Something wasn't right, his stomach now felt like there were butterflies flying about inside and he felt lightheaded. Dib looked down at his stomach in shock to see it growing in front of him, he panicked as he watched himself pack on the pounds and rapidly.

"NYAAHH WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Dib was expanding in all directions, his tail began to fill with fat and droop to the ground, his ass jutted outwards bouncing as it grew. He looked at his hands which were swelling up with so much fat his claws were becoming buried in the round bulbous like fingers of his and his hands turned into big fat useless paws. His shirt and jacket were getting very tight on him now as they strained to hold in his massive growing frame. Dibs belly lurched outwards some more making him so heavy he fell flat onto his ass onto the ground. His moobs grew outwards ripping and tearing his shirt, his arms getting so thick and meaty they began to rip the arms of his jacket open as the fat oozed out. His feet also packed on weight as his legs grew thicker and thicker, bursting his boots. Hi felt around his neck, which was growing outwards as his fat collar began to appear and fully form. it wrapped itself around Dibs neck giving him the appearance of a triple chin as his cheeks puffed out. Finally he seemed to have stopped growing and Dib was sitting on the forest floor, panting,and now naked, well more naked, he never really wore pants since he got turned into a kodiak. Dib looked as if he was ready for hibernation, he must have weighed 850 lbs at this point.

[850 lbs](https://orig00.deviantart.net/7fd4/f/2018/166/4/4/monster_mountain1_by_pogoqueen-dceh9cp.png)

"I-Im HUGE! wh-what happened!?"  
He asked himself in utter confusion.  
Dib grabbed a hold of the tree trunk and used it as a support as he tried to haul his large body off the ground and into a standing position. He got to his feet and began panting after all that hard work. He slowly waddled deeper into the forest, calling out Help which he realized was stupid because no one was going to help a monster like him, especially not a gigantic lard ass of a monster. Dib lost his balance and fell backwards onto his ass.The impact with the ground caused his entire body to ripple and jiggle. His faced turned red with embarrassment despite no one being around. All of a sudden he felt the butterfly sensation again.

"Oh no, not again, please no!"

[940 lbs](https://orig00.deviantart.net/e05c/f/2018/166/c/9/monster_mountain2_by_pogoqueen-dceh9cg.png)

Dib began to swell outwards with soft flab in all directions again. His gigantic scaled belly lurched forward several feet as his moobs followed suit and ballooned upwards now blocking Dibs view. He felt his tail thicken with fat as it began to take on a slightly roundish shape, it was so heavy he could barely even wag it. His paws swelled further as did his arms causing them to be pinned to his sides. His legs got thicker and wider, as he felt his feet getting padding added to them and his legs getting lifted slightly into the air. His fat collar got even bigger, engorging his neck  and swelling outwards making his triple chins more pronounced and now a fourth chin! His cheeks puffed out even more, like two fully inflated puffer fish. His rolls spilled out onto his sides as they fattened up into large muffin top rolls, which were also starting to cascade down his back. He then felt his ass explode outwards with soft jiggly fat as it grew outwards but also upwards, pushing Dib up and forward. then he noticed something bizarre.  
"why are all these getting shorter?"  
Not only was Dib growing fatter, but he was growing in height!  
"OMG AM I GETTING TALLER? WOAH DI-DID MY VOICE GET A BIT DEEPER?"  
Dib was correct, he was growing big and fat, and his voiced had indeed slightly deepened as all that fat accumulated around his neck.  
"H-how am I gonna get back home? Actually how am I going to get help!?"  
Up high in the mountains Zim was beaming with glee.  
"HAHAHA the serum is working wonderfully and quickly too! pretty soon that serum will take effect and Dib-stink will become the parks newest mountain! Is will also silence his annoying stupid voice! No more Dib, just my amazing self and all the humans bowing at my feet!"

Poor Dib sat there helpless, he looked around scared. He was gigantic, he had to have weighed close to two and a half tons.

[2 tons](https://orig00.deviantart.net/0876/f/2018/166/c/f/monster_mountain4_by_pogoqueen-dceh9bt.png)

 "maybe I deserve this? maybe I deserve this cuz Ive been a jerk lately, I mean I did spill my sisters soda then refused to acknowledge it was my fault. There was also that time I accidentally sat on her gameslave and pretended to act like I didn't know. And-"

He was cut off by the familiar sensation of butterflies in his stomach.

"oh no no no no! not again!!!"  
BWOOMF!! Dib swelled with gelatinous, jiggly fat once again. Hie belly surged forward knocking down several trees at it grew forward and upwards, his moobs swelled and swelled as they grew upwards and outwards and became more like breasts sitting atop his gargantuan belly. His gigantic couch like ass inflated outward pushing Dib upwards into the air higher and higher. His legs began to lift off the ground as his calves laid on top of his pillow like thighs. His tail was being further turned into a balloon as it began to be pushed inwards towards his expanding and avalanching back fat as his rear ends cheeks began to become more defined and noticeable because of this.

His arms began rising upwards as his body swelled,his forearms were now covered in so much fat they were threatening to engulf his paws. Dib protested as he felt himself becoming a whale, his fat collar expanded outwards as it pushed his head forward and gave him a fifth chin to add to his collection. His cheeks now swelling into beachballs and now well past that, the spikes on his cheeks beginning to sink into the flesh. Hi large cheeks began to push against his glasses and his mouth. He kept surging forward as he got fatter and fatter and taller and taller, His body jiggling violently as his growth spurts caused his entire body ripple with waves of soft supple fat. He was now tall enough that he could see just over the treetops. He finally stopped growing again. He had to be well over five tons now and judging by how tall he was, around 560 ft tall, taller than the tallest redwood.

[5 tons](https://orig00.deviantart.net/3ca6/f/2018/166/f/9/monster_mountain5_by_pogoqueen-dceh9bl.png)

He was getting concerned. He'd been growing this entire time and It was only the afternoon.  
" **THIS IS REALLY BAD, WHAT AM I-WOW I REALLY DON'T SOUND RIGHT...I'M HUNGRY"**  
"his enormous beast of a belly growled in hunger as it demanded some food. Dibs normal whiny and almost annoying voice now sounded very deep, almost guttural almost demon like. It seemed the more fat he accumulated around his throat the deeper it got as it pressed on his vocal chords. Dib saw a flock of birds flying by he opened his mouth and inhaled sucking in a good portion of the birds and swallowed them whole. **"WELL AT LEAST I GOT SOME LUNCH. WOW, THE VIEW IS ACTUALLY PRETTY NICE FROM UP HERE. WELL I GUESS THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO BUT ENJOY THE SCENERY, WELL WITH THAT LITTLE I CAN SEE WISH MY CHEST WASN'T IN THE WAY."**

Little did Dib know he was soon about to become the scenery as the familiar sensation of butterflies in his stomach returned. Before Dib could utter another word he began to grow and rise again as he burst forth with another surge of gloriously soft flab.

BAFWOOMP!!!

fatter and fatter, taller and taller he got as his formed surged forth and loomed over the trees casting a shadow.  
His larded belly surged outwards, as an avalanche of lard came toppling more and more trees. His moobs which had now evolved into full fledged fat engorged breasts grew even bigger and wider. They pushed upwards and forward, now completely blocking Dibs line of sight, all he could see at this point were his fat cheeks, breasts and what seemed like an endless expanse of a belly.  
Dib tried to look upwards towards the sky to look away from his growing body, but as he does, his fat collar swelled trying to engulf his head as it swallowed up his horns. A sixth chin formed as all his chins then puffed up in unison and got thicker with fat. His cheeks getting bigger and bigger until they spelt out onto the sides of his face and began to merge with his fat collar. His spikes sinking further into his cheek fat and his mouth getting further pressed upon. His balloon like hands were now beginning to become engulfed by his ever growing arm folds, each section sinking further and further inwards. His legs are now held out into the air as they sit on top his thighs which have blown up into supporting cushions for his legs. His legs were now engulfing his feet which also got even fatter, and threatened to swallow up his toe claws. Dib panted a bit as a gigantic ripple hit his body, as his rear end inflated itself to insane proportions. It surged outwards in all directions and pushed Dib up more and more. Higher and higher, like an inflating parade balloon it continued to swell and blimp until it matched height and size with his vast ocean of a belly.  
He felt his rolls grow bigger and spill out further across his sides and across his back side. He could feel his backplates begin to sink into all that luscious soft blubber of his. His tail was now a spherical ball or fat sitting atop his two globes he called a butt. He kept growing upwards till he reached the total of twenty five tons an 5,500 ft. He was mountainous.

[25 tons](https://orig00.deviantart.net/08b7/f/2018/166/2/1/monster_mountain6_by_pogoqueen-dceh9b5.png)

 An ever growing blob of what once used to be a young monster boy who studied the paranormal in his spare time. The growth spurt causing more and more rippling to over take his body giving him a weird shivering sensation, as the his body jiggles and sways.

**"OH THANKTH GOFTH ITH OVERTH. HUH!? MY VOITH? OH NO I'M LOOTHING MY VOITH! I THOUND HORRIBLE! I DON'T  WANNA BE LIKE THITH! I DON'T WANNA TURN INTO A MOUNTAIN!"**

His voice was now so deep and filled with fat it had a serious deep vibrating bellow to it. It sounded very deep very demon like, and no longer sounded like his voice. His ginormous cheeks pressing up against his mouth now caused him to slur his speech. As Zim said, it's only a matter of time till he is rendered speechless. It was now becoming dusk, the sun was setting. But Dib still wasn't done growing up!  
Dib felt the odd sensation again, then it stopped, was he finally freed of this nightmare? Just as soon as he gave a sigh of relief,suddenly he exploded in all directions with fat. His belly growing further and further outwards, his ass following suit, wildly jiggling as it sends his height shooting upwards in a massive growth spurt. Body jiggling and shaking his entire body like it were made of jello. A seventh chin lurched out from underneath his others as his cheeks inflated themselves with endless fat further pressing up against his mouth. His neck fat was so extensive it was now beginning to overtake his head and face. It was in danger of being covered and he'd never see the light of day again! His breasts surged forwards jiggling furiously as they wobbled like giant water balloons as they grew and grew.  
His arms and legs finally swallowed up by his growing mounds of flesh, only some fingers and toes being visible, so fat he couldn't even wiggle them. His thighs were becoming so pillowy they were becoming almost like a second ass. Rolls upon rolls came spilling down from all over his sides and back. There was so much of his back fat that it was starting to cover his tail. Dib continued to grow, he was turning into an absolute mountain of wobbling flesh. He continued to grow, creaking sounds of the trees giving and moaning and snapping under his increasing girth. After reaching almost 500 tons and reaching up to 9,600 ft he stopped his growth spurt.

[500 tons](https://orig00.deviantart.net/4f51/f/2018/166/8/e/monster_mountain7_by_pogoqueen-dceh99z.png)

" **FTHHHHLY THTTTTOPPED. THHHHHHO FFFFFTHAT. THOOO BLIIIIG."**  
He could barely talk now and his voice was so incredibly deep it now had a deep deep vibrating boom to it. If he grew again he'd be silenced for good.  
"HEHEHE soon Dib, in just a mere couple of hours you will be nothing but a memory to me!"  
His body was still jiggling from the last growth spurt but it wasn't stopping, the jiggling got more intense as more ripples spread out over his body, the sensation caused him to have a gigantic growth spurt and it would be the last spurt that sends him flying into mountain hood.

His voice was now so deep, not only was a voice not coming out of it anymore but it was just a super super deep booming explosion sounding echoes.

FWOOOMP!!

His cheeks and neck fat so swollen with lard that it engulfed his entire face, a ninth and final chin grew out and puffed up like rising cookie dough. His gelatinous ass and belly grew and expanded outwards in all directions, making Dib rise high into the air. More and more, he was climbing in altitude and already surpassing the height of Devils Peak. He was starting to spill into the mountain range around him as he continued to grow even more. His butt,now two gigantic spheres now matched the size of his massive belly. His man breasts got bigger and bigger as well as they continued to pump and inflate themselves full of fat and began to hang off his belly.

His arms and legs, so swamped in adipose they were just stumps suggesting he once had limbs. His back fat swelled and continued doubling in size and thickness until they eventually completely took over and covered his tail, his backplates long having sunk deep into his back. He continued rising into the sky until he reached a height of 15,600 feet and his weight totaled well over 1,000,000 tons. Dib sat there, now nothing more than a gigantic geologically sized blob of fat. He had truly become Dibzilla. He continued to ripple and grow outwards for another couple more minutes until it finally came to an end.  
Dib couldn't see anything, all he could do was hear and feel everything around him. He could tell he finally stopped growing because it had now been well over an hour or so since the last spurt. He felt so fat,he hated himself right now. what would Gaz and his father say when they saw him on the 6 o clock news? His thoughts quickly shifted from worry to what to eat as his mountainous pile of a belly growled and rumbled,vibrating the entire mountainside. All Dib was left with was himself, his thoughts, and now his hunger.

[1 million tons](https://orig00.deviantart.net/5942/f/2018/166/3/d/monster_mountain8_by_pogoqueen-dceh98x.png)

Dib was incredibly hungry now, his belly shaking the entire area from his hunger pangs. Dib knew he probably couldnt talk any more at this point but opened his mouth to speak anyway, hoping just maybe he'd be able to call for help.  
" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM----BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"**  
He quickly shut his mouth, nothing was going to come from that horrifically loud sound he just emitted. Suddenly dark clouds moved in over head and began to pour rain from above. He felt the rain drops drench his entire blubbery body in liquid water. He could hear what sounded like a very large flock of migrating birds. He knew he'd be able to have dinner. He opened his maw as wide as he could and inhaled as deeply as he could, sucking in the entire flock and several thousand gallons of water. Dibs stomach stopped growling, he felt satiated,at least for now. Suddenly that very familiar sensation began to build inside him again and it was more intense then ever. He feared what this surge would do to him, would it make him explode? Would he implode? all he knew was he was about to find out as his body vigorously shaked and wobbled as ripple after ripple were sent over his mountainous body. Then the sensation stopped, but he continued to jiggle. He had a weird thought over come him, the odd sensations, he was beginning to like them? He figured he was probably going to be stuck like this for sometime if not eternity so he might as well get used to it. Then as soon as he finally accepted his fate, BLMOOOOOOOOOOPH!!!  
Dibs massive ass exploded once again outwards behind him in all directions, as did his gigantic blubber belly. further and further out they went, engulfing and swallowing the entire expanse of the forest in his creamy soft adipose. He felt himself getting even bigger, bigger than the forest. His chins continuing to grow, several more grew and ballooned outwards like a bullfrogs as they thickened and rose up. He had to have had around 20 by now. His Back fat grew more and more rolls, which then sprouted more rolls which continued to grow and rise. His breasts kept falling off to his sides and continued to grow, almost as big as his ass now. This was wonderful he thought to himself as he felt another wave of blubbersplosion coming as the jiggling of his body seemed to be triggering these massive blobbish growth spurts. The jiggling and rippling got worse and worse, until the butterfly feeling hit him again with full force unlike all the other times, this would be his last final growth spurt before the serums effects finally wore off, and this would be the growth that would transform him from monster mountain, to Monster mountain park! BABABLOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP!!!!!!!!! Dibs Chins grew outwards more and more piling on and thickening, 20-30- he instant grew 40 new chins in less than a couple seconds. His cheeks and neck fat, already so engorged with fat that they fwoomped into a solid mass as everything merged together. His arm rolls completely sank into his vast ocean of a body as did his legs. His copious amounts of love handles and muffin tops continued to spill outwards like flood water and pile onto the back of his neck fat. His tanked mountain of an ass rapidly rose high into the sky before it began to widen out and surge further outward, completely taking over the entire mountain range he previously outgrew. His titanic Belly grew and grew and grew until it engulfed the other mountain range across from his butt. His wonderfully bodacious blubbery body began to cover the entire expanse of the park, trees, mountains everything, he was now the size of the park, and as Dib expected yet another surge nothing. That was it fun was over, Dib was then alone with his thoughts yet again.  
  
[Monster Mountain park](https://orig00.deviantart.net/1453/f/2018/166/4/2/monster_mountain9_by_pogoqueen-dcehlb5.png)

As Zim finally saw the last phase of his plan go into action he came down to the trail over looking the now mountain sized Dib. He removed the Devils Peak sign, and replaced it with a Monster Mountain sign before cackling and walking off to world domination. Dib now being part of the idyllic scenery.

  
TO BE CONTINUED...  


End file.
